Windy Days And Rose Bites
by KendraxCrane
Summary: A few short drabbles of the Batman love. Slash. Not major but its there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no Batman characters.

Just a short poem, in the Joker's pov.

____________

Im without a soul, Bat. Man.

My love is cold, Bat. Man.

Im without a heart, Bat. Man

Were do I start, Bat. Man?

I am a clown, Bat. Man.

I wear a frown, Bat. Man.

I have scars, Bat. Man.

I'm a dog chasing cars, Bat. Man.

Im afraid of you, Bat. Man.

I love you too, Bat. Man.

I want you to kill me, Bat. Man.

Take the pain away, see, Bat. Man?

I want to know the truth, Bat. Man.

Tell it to the youth, Bat. Man.

I want to see your eyes, Bat. Man.

Behind all the lies, Bat. Man.

I don't want there to be a hole, Bat. Man.

I want to see your soul, **Bruce.**


	2. Drowning In The Wind

Discliamer: I own no Batman characters.

A short drabble of the love between the Joker and Crane.

____________

Joker kissed Crane, they were standing on top of a building, watching Gotham burn around them. They were holding each other, waiting to die. It was their time. The Joker's scars were open again. The blood flowing freely from his cheeks. Crane had let all the crazies out of Arkham, to destroy the city around them.

"Are you ready, my angel? It's our time." The Joker asked Crane, as he looked over the dying city. Crane nodded. "I'm ready, as long as you know something." Crane said, Joker looked down at his love.

"Oh? Wait is that, my angel?"

"I love you." Crane said, and kissed the Joker. Then they both jumped off the tall skyscraper, hands intertwined. As Joker was falling, he felt strong hands grip around his waist and pull him back up to the surface of the air. He had been drowning in the wind. He looked up to see the firm jaw of the Batman, the Bat Man had saved him. Joker looked down at his hand to see it was empty, Crane had fallen, by himself. The Joker wasn't there to go with him. He realized this in horror as the Batman set him down on the top of a building. Joker pounded his fist again Batman's kevlar chest. "_You!_ You killed him. You didn't let me go with him. You _are _a monster!" Joker sputtered blood against Batman's chest. Batman pried the Joker off of him. "Stay here, I'll be back." Batman said firmly and jumped off the rooftop.

The Joker crumpled to his knees. "Aww, Johnny. I'm so sorry. I love you." The Joker whispered to himself. Rain started to pour down on Gotham city, creating a smoke screen because of the fire and water reacting. Fire and Ice. Joker looked up to see Batman coming back, out of the rain induced fog. He was carrying someone. Was that Jonathan? Yes. The Joker jumped to his feet and ran over to the men.

Batman set Crane down on the rooftop. Joker squealed. He bent over to kiss his beloved doctor. Crane's thick lashes fluttered open. "Crane, my love, I'm sorry I let you go." The Joker whispered to his lover. Crane nodded his head. "It okay, I'm okay. Who-who saved me?" Crane asked. The Joker looked up to thank the Batman, and tell Crane thats who it was, but when he looked Batman was gone.

Joker smiled. "Our saviour, Johnny, our dark knight." Jonathan looked up at him, but then slipped into a sleep. It was silent, but the Joker knew that both of them were not dying that night. It was not their time, it wouldn't be for a long, long time. Because there is no cure for a menacing disease, no cure at all, just a Batman.


	3. The Crow Who I Didn't Know

Disclaimer: I own no Batman characters.

A short poem, in the Jokers pov. Explaining a love between him and Crane.

I looked at your heart.

It was a sour tart.

You peeked in my soul.

I'm sorry it's so cold.

I looked in your eyes.

Hiding those little spies.

You looked at my scars.

Me and you were behind cold bars.

You had your Crow.

Whom I didn't know.

I had my past.

It was gone in a flash.

How I got my grin.

It was a ghoulish sin.

How you got your mind.

Anything but kind.

How I got my laugh.

It came from my past.

How you got your name.

Doctor. Jonathan Crane.

How you got your alter ego.

Doctor. Scarecrow.

How I became the harlequin of hate.

I think it was simply fate.

How you became the master of fear.

Built over many painful years.


End file.
